Please don t say goodbye
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Tsuruga-san por favor, soy egoísta, pero por favor no me deje, no me deje sola, no me diga adiós, lo necesito, lo necesito a mi lado, necesito de usted…
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Please don´t say goodbye**

 **Capítulo 1:**

-¡Mogami-kun!-le gritaba Lory al verla llegar-¡buenas noticias! ¡Ya tienes mánager!-

-¿En serio Saichou-san?-Kyoko no se la creía.

-Sí, te la presentaré. Ella es Tina Walker-

Tina era una mujer hecha y derecha, con un cuerpo esbelto y una fina cabellera, igualmente se veía muy responsable e inteligente.

-Mucho gusto, estaré bajo tu cuidado-le dijo Kyoko con una bella reverencia. Digna de una doncella japonesa.

-Mucho gusto, Kyoko-chan-

Fue muy repentina la elección del manager de Kyoko. Ni siquiera a Lory le gustaba la idea y Ren…iba a matarlo cuando lo supiera…

Y no es como si hubiera podido negarse. Tina llegó un día a su oficina y dijo "Yo seré la manager de Kyouko" y lo preparó todo ella sola. ¿Qué planeaba con ello? No quería ni saberlo.

Pero sorprendentemente Tina y Kyoko se llevaron de maravilla.

-Eres realmente genial Kyoko-chan-

-No es para tanto Tina-san, solo hago mi trabajo-

-Oh-dijo Tina de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es Tsuruga Ren-

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Ren acababa de aparecer de casualidad frente a ellas y se quedó hecho piedra al ver quién estaba al lado de Kyoko.

Yashiro fue quién se acercó primero a ellas.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan-

-Buenos días Yashiro-san, quiero presentarle a mi mánager, ella es…-

-Tina-susurró Ren al acercarse a ellas.

-Hola…Ren-dudó sobre la manera en la que debía llamarlo, pero suponía que Ren sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Larga historia-

-Ven-

Ren la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un rincón en dónde Kyoko no pudiera escuchar.

-¿Acaso esos dos se conocen?-preguntó Yashiro, quién se había quedado con Kyoko.

-No lo sé. Tina-san no me había dicho nada-

Yashiro y Kyoko observaban a Ren hablando con Tina desde la distancia.

Se conocían. Bastante bien. De eso Kyoko estaba completamente segura.

Un par de minutos después, Ren se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse de Kyoko.

Yashiro tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

 _¿Cómo es que se conocen? ¿Cuál es su relación? ¿Acaso Tsuruga-san y Tina…?_

Los celos se hicieron presentes en Kyoko. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

-¿Kyoko-chan qué sucede?-le preguntó Tina al llegar nuevamente junto a ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, nada, no te preocupes Tina-san-

-Bien. Vamos-

Kyoko tampoco tuvo el valor de preguntarle.

El tiempo iba pasando y la relación de Tina y Kyoko iba mejorando día a día o por lo menos eso intentaba Kyoko, ya que cada vez que se encontraban con Tsuruga-san, Tina siempre terminaba hablando con él amigablemente. Demasiado para su gusto.

La única cosa que la tranquilizaba un poco era que la expresión de Tsuruga-san al verla, no era de amor ni nada parecido, si no de ¿angustia?

Una noche después del trabajo, Ren recibió una llamada.

-Tina, ¿por qué me llamas?-

-Para intentar hacerte entender-

-No tengo porqué escucharte-

-Claro que sí. No sigas con esa actitud de niño mimado Kuon-

-Es que en serio no puedo creer que solo viniste para hacer las paces-

-Así es, además estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta que no estoy acompañando a Kyoko con malas intenciones-

-Te agradezco que la apoyes pero no le vayas a decir absolutamente nada-

-¿Ella te gusta, verdad?-

Era así o más obvio. Qué rápido se había dado cuenta de todo.

Pero Tina no obtuvo una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡Já! Eso es un sí-

-Yo no he dicho nada-

-Pero se te nota en la manera en la que la miras-

-Pero ella no lo ve-

-¡Oh! Ya no lo negaste. Es cierto, me he fijado que Kyoko es un poco despistada para algunas cosas-

-Nada….-le respondió sarcásticamente.

-Kuon, ¿entonces aceptarás hacer las paces conmigo si ayudo a Kyoko a darse cuenta de tu existencia como hombre y no solo como un sempai?-

-¿En serio harías eso?-

-Claro que sí-

-En realidad no estoy seguro. No la merezco-

-Creo saber por qué dices eso, pero te ayudaré también con eso. Es lo que Rick quería-

-Tina…-

Ren no sabía muy bien qué pensar, pero por el momento dejaría que Tina hiciera lo que quisiera.

Ahora Tina sería otro cupido de amor para este par.

-¡Bien! ¡Hay que hacer un buen plan!-

Tina intentó sacarle a Kyoko un poco de información sobre Kuon, pero solo consiguió que le dijera que era un sempai muy trabajador.

En cambio, cuando le preguntó a Kuon sobre Kyoko, terminó por hartarse porque nada lo callaba…

 _En verdad es difícil esto, ¿Por qué son tan complicados?_

Pero la verdadera razón por la que Kyoko no le quiso decir nada a Tina, eran porque sus celos crecían y crecían al verlos hablar. Sentía que se llevaban mejor ahora y su preocupación aumentaba cada día más.

Así que una mañana, Kyoko estaba en su habitación simplemente pensando…

-¡Demonios! ¡Soy una idiota! ¡Sabía que no debía enamorarme! ¡Debí resistir a sus encantos! ¡Ahora estoy muerta de celos! Me agrada Tina, pero ¿por qué ellos dos tienen que ser tan cercanos? ¡Lo peor de esto es que no puedo hacer nada! ¡Yo no merezco a Tsuruga-san! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¡El amor no es para mí! Pero… yo lo amo y no puedo evitarlo…-

Y Kyoko simplemente explotó.

Lloró tal y como ese día en la oficina de Lory.

Angustia, temor celos. Ya no podía con ellos. Y el amor que sentía por su sempai simplemente se volvía más fuerte.

-Tsuruga-san por favor, soy egoísta, pero por favor no me deje, no me deje sola, no me diga adiós, lo necesito, lo necesito a mi lado, necesito de usted…-

En eso, Tina entró a su cuarto.

-Kyoko-chan, ¿qué te parece si…? ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Tina se preocupó al verla hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Kyoko la miró pero no quiso responder. No a ella. Solo secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió al baño. Pero antes de que lograra encerrarse ahí, Tina le habló.

-¿Estás así por Ren?-

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Él te gusta? Y me parece que estás celosa por mi culpa-

Kyoko permaneció inmóvil.

-Acerté. Creo que te debo una explicación. Verás, Ren y yo nos conocimos porque él era el amigo de mi novio. Él se siente culpable por su muerte y yo tuve mucho de culpa en ello. Vine aquí a verlo y a enmendar mis errores, que me perdone como yo ya lo hice y que él se perdone también así mismo. Él y yo no somos nada, de hecho creo que ni siquiera somos amigos, no tienes por qué estar celosa. Te contaría el resto de la historia pero creo que es mejor que él te lo diga-

Kyoko se encontraba un poco más calmada, pero ahora estaba preocupada.

-¿Él se culpa por su muerte?-le preguntó, mirándola al fin.

-Sí, he intentado que se olvide de aquello pero no lo he logrado por completo-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

-Te lo repito Kyoko-chan, es mejor que él te lo diga-

-Pero…yo…-

-Sé que él se sincerará contigo. Solo dile que te hable de Rick-

-¿Así se llamaba?-

-Sí, él era mi Rick-

-¿Podrías hablarme de él desde tu perspectiva?-

Kyoko pensaba que eso tal vez podría ayudarla a entender un poco más la situación.

-Eso sí puedo hacerlo. Pero te lo advierto, cuando hablo de él, me emociono y no hay quién me calle-

-No importa. Soy toda oídos-

-Bien-


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

 **Capítulo 2:**

Ya estaba la noche en pleno apogeo cuando el timbre del apartamento de Ren sonó.

Él, extrañado acudió al llamado. No tenía ni la mejor idea de quién podría ser por lo que se quedó boquiabierto al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-Buenas noches, Tsuruga-san-

-Buenas noches-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro-

Ren la dejó pasar y una vez que cerró la puerta, Kyoko lanzó la bomba.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-¿Sí?-

-Hábleme de Rick-

Ren la miró estupefacto.

 _¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Kyoko sabe de Rick?_

La respuesta era clara.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Tina te dijo? Le mencioné un millón de veces que no te dijera nada que no debiera-

-Solo me dijo que Rick era tu amigo y su novio-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Y cómo lo conoció, cómo se hicieron novios, y algunas otras intimidades que no quería saber….ah….y que usted se siente culpable por su muerte-

Ren soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Cómo no culparme? Fue mi culpa-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Sí-

-No-

-Mogami-san, yo tengo un oscuro pasado que no conoces-

-Lo he visto-

-¿Qué?-Kyoko cada vez le sorprendía más, ¿cómo es que sabía tanto y podía actuar tan tranquilamente al respecto?

-Cuando fuimos los hermanos Heel-

-Es cierto…ahí dejé salir muchas veces a ése tipo-

-¿Ése tipo? ¿Tu verdadero yo? Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?-

Ren no sabía muy bien si decirle o no. Pero ella ya sabía casi todo, entonces ¿qué más daba?

-Kuon Hizuri…Sí…el mismo Kuon Hizuri que tú conoces. Y no solo eso, sé que vas a odiarme con esto, pero ya que has averiguado casi todo por tu cuenta, por lo menos esto es algo que yo debo decirte en persona-

Kyoko aún no se había recuperado de la impresión de conocer su verdadero nombre y ya venía otro ataque de información inesperada.

-Tú me conoces mejor como Corn-

Sip, otro ataque de información inesperada.

Una vez que su mandíbula regresó a su lugar pudo articular las palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted es Corn?!-

-El mismo-

-Pepepepepepepe…ro…-

-Lo siento-

-Espere, espere, espere un minuto. Usted es Kuon Hizuri. Usted es Corn-

-Sí-

-Entiendo…-

-Sé que me odias por mentirte pero…-

-¿Puedo pedir algo?-le interrumpió.

-Claro-

-¿Puedo ver sus verdaderos ojos?-

Ren no se esperaba esa petición.

-Está bien-

Se dirigió al baño para quitarse los lentes. Cuando regresó, Kyoko confirmaba lo que le había dicho.

Él era Corn.

 _Esto es extraño, pero en parte siento que ya lo sabía._

-¿Corn?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedes llamarme Kyoko-chan?-

Ahora fue a él a quien casi se le cae la mandíbula por la nueva petición.

-¿Quieres que te llame…?-

-Sí, hazlo-

-Kyoko-chan-

-Ohhhhhh-comentó totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Espera, esto es difícil. En verdad eres Corn-

Ren puso una sonrisa triste.

-Sí Kyoko-chan, lo soy. ¿Me perdonas?-

-¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?-en verdad Kyoko no entendía por qué tenía que perdonarlo.

-Por mentirte-

-¿Crees que estaría enojada contigo por algo como eso?-

-Pero es que…-

-Es que nada, Corn. Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí y ahora yo quiero estar ahí para ti. Si me lo permites, claro-

-Kyoko-chan…-¿acaso podía ser ella más adorable?

-Ahora ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me cuentas toda tu historia?-

-Con gusto, Kyoko-chan-

Kyoko y Kuon tuvieron una larga noche. Kuon al fin se sinceró y Kyoko escuchó. Escuchó y comprendió.

Ahora que sabía la historia completa de su sempai, entendía absolutamente todo a la perfección ¿cómo podría estar molesta con él?

Sabía que él no era perfecto, pero eso lo hacía el ser humano que era, aunque para ella seguía siendo su príncipe de las hadas. ¿Era posible amarlo más ahora? Kyoko estaba segura de que así era.

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento, pero ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Al principio, Kuon se durmió en su regazo, pero cuando a Kyoko le ganó el sueño y se había acomodado, sin querer habían terminado abrazados.

Kuon fue el primero en despertar ¡y cómo amo aquél despertar!

Qué lindo era ver a esa pequeña niña durmiendo abrazada a él. Se veía tan tranquila que no la despertó, solo se dedicó a mirarla.

Pero unos minutos después, ella abrió los ojos al sentirse observada.

Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlo allí, junto a ella. Pero no se movió.

-Buenos días, Kyoko-chan-

-Buenos días…-le contestó apenada.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí…-

-¿Quieres permanecer así o…?-

Kuon no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el repiqueteo de su teléfono le interrumpió.

-Contesta-le dijo Kyoko.

-No quiero-

-Corn…-

-Tengo la contestadora activada-

El aparato cumplió su función y entró la llamada.

-¡Kuon! ¡Qué demonios le hiciste a Kyoko-chan! ¡Ella no volvió en toda la noche a su casa! ¡Dónde le hayas puesto una mano encima te las verás conmigo!-Tina estaba bastante molesta.

-Creo que mejor contesto…-dijo Ren levantándose.

-¡Kuon!-insistía Tina, al teléfono-¡Sé que estás ahí!-

-Sí Tina, aquí estoy-

-¿Dónde está Kyoko-chan? ¿Está ahí, verdad? ¡Ni la toques! ¡Sopórtalo! ¡Eres un hombre decente! ¿o no?-

-Tina por favor, no le he hecho nada, es cierto que está aquí, pero nos quedamos dormidos sin querer y te voy a decir una cosa, yo no soy como Rick-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que Rick y tú hicieron en su primera cita?-

-¡Tú!-

-Rick me contaba todo-declaró satisfecho por su amenaza. Lo bueno que todo era verdad. Rick era bastante abierto en esos temas. Tal vez demasiado.

-Eres un…cof cof…está bien. Mejor dime ¿le contaste todo?-prefirió dejarlo así antes de que contara cosas que no debía.

-Sí-

-¿Hasta eso?-

-Pues…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo más importante?-

-¡Me interrumpiste!-

-Ahora resulta que soy yo la culpable. Ahora díselo o lo haré yo-

-No te atrevas-

-Entonces hazlo tú-

-Sí, sí, ya voy, voy a colgar-


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 3:**

Una vez que Kuon colgó, se acercó a Kyoko quién reía divertida.

-¿Qué es lo que debes decirme?-le preguntó una vez que recuperó el aliento, luego de tanto reír por la discusión de esos dos.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-

-Es que Tina-san estaba gritando-

-Etto…pues…-

-Ven. Siéntate y dime-

Kuon se sentó frente a ella.

Ella lo miraba, invitándolo a hablar.

-Pues verás Kyoko, yo…-estaba sumamente nervioso, incluso su rostro se llenó de un hermoso sonrojo, Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Qué lindo. Te sonrojaste-

-¿Lindo? ¿Piensas que soy lindo?-

-¿Eh? Pues sí…-

-Gracias. Tú también eres muy linda-

Kyoko ya no quería huir más, pero esas lindas palabras que le dedicó la habían hecho sonrojar también.

-¿Y entonces?-prosiguió.

-Kyoko yo…-

Kyoko lo miraba con expectación, no sabía que le había ocurrido para aceptar esto, pero estaba segura de que Kuon se le iba a declarar.

Kuon se sentía en el paraíso. ¿Kyoko le mostraba una mirada llena de emoción y esperanza? ¿era posible? ¿o estaba alucinando?

Pero los segundos pasaban y esa mirada seguía allí. Casi podía ver en sus ojos cientos de brillitos destellando.

Así que no lo pensó más, solamente se acercó a ella decidido.

Kyoko notó lo que él quería hacer, por lo que llena de emoción, cerró los ojos.

Kuon no pudo evitar llenarse de dulzura y ternura. ¡Se veía adorable!

Cerró la distancia y nuevamente probó esos labios que tanto había extrañado. ¿Acaso podía ser aquello más perfecto?

Al fin se expresaban lo que sentían, lo que tenían oculto en su corazón desde hace tiempo.

Al separarse, unieron sus frentes y se sonrieron tímidamente.

-Extrañaba tus labios-

-Y yo los tuyos-

Kuon quiso volver a besarla, pero el timbre de la puerta fue quién lo interrumpió esta vez.

-¡Kuon abre! ¡Deja a Kyoko-chan!-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Esa es Tina-san-

-Creo que te sobreprotege-le dijo Kuon a Kyoko fastidiado por la actitud de su manager.

-Un poco-confesó.

Kuon harto, dejó a Kyoko y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Tina?-

-Llevarme a Kyoko-chan-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te convertirás en un lobo-

-Tina-san…-intervino Kyoko-Kuon no me ha hecho nada-

-¿Kuon?-

-Cómo te dije, ella ya lo sabe-

-¡Ya era hora!-

-¡Bien! Ahora que ya son novios hay que…-Tina no pudo seguir con su frase al ver la cara de Kyoko.

-No…novi… ¿novios?-exclamó impactada.

-¡No me digas que…! ¡Kuon! ¡Esto es Japón, no EUA! ¡Tienes que decir las cosas claramente y no darlas por entendido!-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero como ya se te volvió costumbre, me interrumpiste!-

-¡Y de nuevo resulta que es mi culpa!-

-¡Sí!-

-Ok, ok, déjate de excusas y haz la pregunta-le animó.

Kuon la fulminó con la mirada y se acercó a Kyoko para poder arrodillarse frente a ella y decirle lo que tenía planeado hacer desde hace tiempo.

-¿Mogami Kyoko-san?-

-¿Sí?-Kyoko estaba 100% segura de lo que Kuon le pediría.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?-

Ok, estaba 0% segura.

-¿Qué?-gritó Tina al escucharlo-¡No te dije que le pidieras matrimonio tan rápido!-

-Pero eso es lo que yo deseo-se defendió.

Tina estaba realmente impresionada.

Kuon estaba decidido y muy nervioso.

Y Kyoko…bueno, ella era ahora un tomate maduro y tenía la boca bien abierta por la impresión causada por tal proposición.

Una vez que recupero su habla, pudo articular las palabras correctamente.

-Kuon, ¿en serio tú…?-

-Sí Kyoko, quiero casarme contigo, pero ¿tú no quieres?-

-¡No es eso!-hasta ella misma se sorprendió por su respuesta.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo… ¡pero qué diablos! ¡Sí quiero Kuon!-

Kyoko se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-Gracias mi dulce Kyoko-chan-

Tina veía encantada ese momento.

-Lo logré Rick, he logrado lo que siempre habías deseado, he logrado que Kuon pueda ser feliz-


End file.
